halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Joyeuse (Ajax 013)
Joyeuse, serial number JYS 0347-1, was a Thirteenth Generation "Smart" AI, and SPARTAN-013's new "partner" AI. Overview History Joyeuse was created in 2577 as a Thirteenth Generation "Smart" AI, the latest version of AIs, the first of the generation. While all of the Thirteenth generation were created on the base that Doctor Ashley Mason made, Joyeuse was created by the woman who laid the ground work for that generation, and despite being retired, contributed much of the work for the project as was the former teacher of Doctor Mason, Professor Catherine Elisabeth Halsey. Infact, Joyeuse was created from a flash clone of Halsey's brain. In fact, Joyeuse was one of the last things Halsey created shortly before her death. Joyeuse was incredibly similar Halsey's previous creation, Cortana, effective 'Cortana's little sister'. Her mannerism were very similar, though Joyeuse's personality came from Halsey's childhood. She was playful and witty, but extremely hard working. After Halsey's passing Joyeuse helped her co creator, Mason, creating the Thirteenth generation, becoming effectively a surrogate older sister to the developing A.I.s created at Aldrin Lab. She stayed with Mason until 2601, when she recieved wind of the SPARTAN-IV program. She immediately requested to be reassigned, a memory deep within her core processors making her yearn to join them. Mason couldn't refuse the ghost of her mentor and gave Joyeuse her blessings. Joyeuse was reassigned to the SPARTAN-IV program, initially as a 'care taker' for Bravo Company, but was slowly upgraded throughout the years of training to act as a combat support AI, much like her older sister Cortana. After graduation, she became the assistant of SPARTAN-013, helping him though the numerous combat sitatuions he and Bravo Company faced. Her abilities surpassed those of her predecessor, due to the advancement both in technology, techniques and in AIs. She also become the effective 'de facto' leader of the AI community in the Thermopylae Server, even if she wasn't the official AI moderator. Personality Joyeuse shares many things in common with both her 'older sister' and 'mother', including personalities. She's playful, witty and claims she could charm the birds from the trees but her personality differs in that she has taken much of the aspects of Halsey in her younger years, making her hard working and dedicated. However, she also has a element of the personality of Halsey in her later years, specifically the guilt she has linked to the SPARTANS. This acts as heavy burden on her shoulders and come sometime even distract her, if only for a millisecond. Apperance Joyeuse looks much the same as Cortana, a thin, athletic female AI avatar with lines of code crossing her body. However, where she differes is her colour, which is a deep red colour, though this flairs yellow when angered or goes deeper in depression. Her apperance changes regularly, with her claiming she's had a 'cyber cut'. Relationship to other AIs Joyeuse, as the first AI in the Thirteenth generation and aid to Doctor Mason, nows every member of Gen-7 made from 2577 to 2589. As such, she knows the AIs and regards them as her younger brothers and sisters, and most of them look up to her as the 'elder sister', despite her childish attitude. As a response, she commands a great deal of respect of other Thirteenth generation AIs. She is close friends with the Mason quadriplets and works with all of them to improve their flawed personalities. She is also the focus of attentions from Apollo, which she finds cute but frustrating in the long term. Relationship to Humans Joyeuse enjoys human company as much as she enjoys AI company. She especially enjoys being with the SPARTAN-IIs, who she actually somewhat unnerve because of her similarity to their dead 'mother figure' and her indepth knowledge of them, gifted from Halsey's memories. However, she can also put them at ease and make jokes with them. Outside of them, she doesn't often communicate with other humans. Past Times Joyeuse's past time is none existant. When not helping her fellow AIs, or hanging with the SPARTAN-IIs in her spare time, she attempts to talk to Doctor Mason, long distance, which is a nuisance and costs a fortune. Abilities Joyeuse shares much of the abilities of her predecessor, Cortana, as well as the considerable intellect and mental prowess of Halsey. She can pretty much out think and out wit any other A.I. on the 13th Generation, breach a attack barrier within 10 seconds and devastate enemy coding. Her abilities in information, electronic and cyber warfare are incredible and unmatched and when synchronised with her operator, Ajax-013, she is turned into a veritable juggernaut of cyber warfare. Her defensive powers are also prodigious, with hundreds, maybe thousands of layers of extremely intricate and deadly attack barriers and dummy barriers.